bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Whenua
Whenua was a cautious Onu-Matoran Archivist native to Metru Nui who became the Toa Metru of Earth, and briefly the Toa Hordika of Earth. He later became one of the Turaga of Mata Nui along with the other Toa Metru, and was one of the Turaga of Metru Nui before Teridax's reign began. Biography Early Life For most of his life, Whenua worked in the Onu-Metru Archives. Not long after his initial recruitment, Whenua got lost while heading four levels down to check on an Ash Bear exhibit, but ended up two levels lower, in a tunnel where one of Mavrah's Kinloka experiments was condemned after the experiment failed. Whenua thought he would remain lost forever, but eventually found his way out. Whenua was part of the Underwater Rahi Study with fellow Archivists Onepu and Mavrah. When one of the Rahi attempted to escape by trying to smash the ceiling, he fell in. Mavrah saved him just in time to prevent him from being eaten. He was in the Archives when Toa Mangai Lhikan came and gave him a Toa Stone. He traveled to the Great Temple where met five other Matoran, each with a Toa Stone as well - Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, and Nuju. They placed the Toa Stones into the Toa Suva and were transformed into the Toa Metru. Toa Metru Seconds after becoming Toa, Vakama had a vision of Metru Nui being saved by the Great Disks. Many of the other Toa, like Onewa, were doubtful, claiming that the Great Disks were just a legend. Nokama stood up for Vakama and the Toa Metru were sent to find the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks. Whenua was sent to find Tehutti, an Onu-Matoran Archivist, who knew the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. Whenua descended into the Archives, but found that a trap had been set and fell to the sub-levels. He barely escaped being killed by a Zirahk. To get rid of the Rahkshi, he freed a Muaka, slipping past the two suddenly preoccupied combatants to rescue Tehutti. After the Toa regrouped at the Great Temple, Whenua and Nuju returned to the Archives with Tehutti and Ehrye. The two eventually managed to find the Great Disk in a storage room, escaping just before the Vahki arrived. The Toa and the Matoran went to Ko-Metru afterward, where Whenua created a distraction for Nuju to draw the Keerakh away from the Knowledge Tower the Disk was on. He joined the other Toa back at the Great Temple once more, and successfully destroyed the Morbuzakh vines that were ruining Metru Nui. Nuparu then came to him for help, and told Whenua there was a leak that could cause a flood in the Archives. Then when the Toa Metru were investigating, a Rahi called Krahka captured and impersonated Whenua. The other Toa found her out and managed to free Whenua. After they defeated Krahka, the Toa entered the Coliseum, expecting to be hailed as heroes for their deeds. But Makuta Teridax, under the guise of Turaga Dume, told the assembled Matoran that the Toa were impostors, and commanded the Vahki enforcers to arrest them. The Matoran working the Coliseum floor also activated a suction vortex in the center of the arena leading to the Prison of the Dark Hunters. Whenua, Nuju, and Onewa were sucked into the prison and captured, although Vakama, Nokama, and Matau managed to escape the Coliseum and went to find Toa Lhikan to help. In the prison, Whenua and the other two Toa met Turaga Lhikan, disguised with decorative headgear. The mysterious Turaga trained the three to use their mask powers with various frustrating tasks, in Whenua's case a test of his ability to find his way around the cell blindfolded. Whenua reluctantly accepted the task for some time, but gave up after crashing into Onewa, who was blindfolded as well, and losing his temper. Onewa calmly ordered him to sit down, and when Whenua refused Onewa was able to activate his mask power and force the Toa of Earth to the ground. Whenua prepared to grab Onewa in retaliation but was stopped by Nuju's own mask power which tore stones from the prison wall to make a barricade between the two Toa. Now understanding what had happened, the three Toa followed Lhikan to the exit which Nuju's mask power had created. After escaping, the four prisoners encountered a Troller. On the brink of being devoured, Onewa used his mask power, commanding the Rahi to transport them in its' mouth, and it carried them across the moat of sand which surrounded the prison. The three Toa and the Turaga emerged, finding a pitch-black tunnel ahead, but Whenua led the way, acknowledging that this path was a preferable alternative to the place they had just escaped, and with this insight his mask power activated, flooding the tunnel with light. Marching forward they encountered a Vahki, but startled by Whenua's brilliantly-lit mask the enforcer revealed itself to be Matau, and two groups rejoined. At Nokama's inquiry the Turaga finally revealed his identity and revealed the duty of the Toa Metru to protect the true heart of Metru Nui, the Matoran. Urgently, the Toa proceeded to a subterranean storage facility where they found a long-unused Vahki transport. Moving towards it, however, they were attacked by several Lohrak which had taken refuge in the chamber, and fought a losing battle until Vakama commanded them to use their Elemental Powers to defend themselves. Whenua and Onewa created a gap into which they forced the creatures, and Nuju sealed the gap closed. Fleeing a squad of Vahki that was attempting to force its' way into the chamber, Whenua climbed aboard the front of the vehicle and drilled a new exit with his Toa Tools as Matau piloted the escape vehicle. Quickly they traveled to the Coliseum to stop the Dume imposter's evil plans. The false Turaga revealed himself to be Makuta Teridax as Vahki transports arrived holding a multitude of Matoran Spheres. Vakama commanded Whenua to find the rest of the captured Matoran, and the Toa of Earth used his mask power to peer through the Coliseum floor to the chamber where the rest of the spheres were kept, and Matau piloted the Toa's transport through the subterranean tunnels to reach the spheres. Eventually the Toa confronted Teridax together, and Turaga Lhikan perished protecting Vakama from a Shadow Hand attack. However, the Toa succeeded in locking Teridax in a cage of solid Protodermis. After Teridax's defeat and the death of Lhikan, the six Toa Metru took the Vahki transport and six pods into tunnels through the Great Barrier. Inside, they encountered monstrous sea Rahi, which were the Rahi involved in the Underwater Rahi Study that Whenua was part of. Whenua and the other Toa Metru were soon captured by Kralhi, which had allied themselves with the Matoran Mavrah. Draining the Toa of energy, the automatons brought them to their "leader". Mavrah heard their story, but denied them passage, claiming that they wanted only to capture him and his Rahi. Telling the Kralhi to keep watch over them, Mavrah left. Whenua told his fellow Toa about Mavrah's history while they worked on an escape plan. When he was through, enough time had passed for a plan to be formed, and the energy regained to carry it through. Soon, there was a full-scale conflict going on inside the caves inside the Great Barrier, with Kralhi versus Rahi versus Vahki, which had followed the Toa Metru from Metru Nui, versus the Toa. Mavrah attempted to gain control of his Rahi, but to no avail. A large wave swept him out to sea, and it was assumed that he was killed in the conflict. The Toa Metru managed to reach where Mavrah had stored their vessel, named ''The Lhikan''. There they discovered that one of the Matoran pods had been knocked from the transport. This pod would later be revealed to contain Ahkmou, and would be retrieved by Teridax after the Makuta's failure to regain the Vahi. This did make their vessel less buoyant, but not enough that it could not float. The Metru took The Lhikan and escaped from the caves. Soon they emerged off the coast of the Isle of Mata Nui. The Toa Metru split up after landing on the island, and each sought out a good place for a new village for their peoples, as well as hiding places for Toa Stones. Whenua investigated the Onu-Wahi area, and was pleased with it. Soon after, the six met up and Onewa revealed that he had found a passage that had a good chance of leading back to Metru Nui. As the Toa descended, they found one of the Bohrok Nests. Whenua revealed to his fellow Toa that the Bohrok would not wake from their presence, alleviating the concerns of the others. But soon after this, they were attacked by the Rahi Nui. During the course of this battle, Nokama was severely injured by the creature. Only the intervention of the Karzahni plant saved her, and then, still, it was a temporary measure, a bargaining chip, so that the Metru would retrieve a vial of Energized Protodermis for the plant's own use. The six made their way through the tunnel system, fighting many Rahi along the way. They finally reached the safe where a black vial, to be used to retrieve the Energized Protodermis, was stored. The vial was not the only thing inside the safe, however. Also inside was a Kratana. It attached itself to Onewa's mask, giving him visions of the Visorak. Whenua remembered hearing the name before, vaguely, and was slightly disappointed when Vakama destroyed the Kratana, though he also knew the necessity of the action. After gaining the vial, they finally arrived at the pool of Energized Protodermis. But before they could fill the vial, the substance shaped itself into a physical form and denied the Toa Metru access to the Energized Protodermis, sending multiple mutated Rahi to stop them. The Metru prevailed by destroying all but one of the room's supports, and threatened the Entity with bringing the room down upon it. After a moment of thought, it allowed them to retrieve some Energized Protodermis, then attempted to double cross them by turning into a tidal wave, with the intention of destroying them. Onewa brought down the last pillar and the Entity's status as a threat ended. Whenua and the other Toa brought back the Energized Protodermis to the Karzahni, and, after a brief confrontation, it provided Nokama with a root that cured her of the Rahi Nui's poison completely. The Karzahni then exposed itself to the Energized Protodermis. Unfortunately for it, transformation was not its' destiny. It was destroyed from within, leaving the Toa to contemplate how it grabbed for power but lost everything. Toa Hordika When the Toa Metru returned to Metru Nui, their beloved city was in a web of shadows. Whenua believed that the Onu-Metru Archives had been breached, with the exotic Rahi beasts loose throughout the island city. After the heroes attempted to go through the Archives and get close enough to the Coliseum to enter, they were ambushed by spider-like creatures called Visorak that proceeded in capturing the six Toa and trapping them in web cocoons. Roodaka, the Visorak viceroy, ordered them to be killed so she could drain them of their Elemental Powers to free Teridax. Before they could hit the ground, however, six mysterious beings, called Rahaga, caught the Toa in mid-air and set them down safely on a street in Ga-Metru. Norik, the leader of the Rahaga, told the Toa that they were now Hordika. Norik told them that their only way to change back was to find a mythical Rahi called Keetongu, which was said to have the power to reverse anything the Visorak had done. Along the way, however, they decided to concentrate on finding scraps for building Airships to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui. Whenua, Bomonga, Nuju, and Kualus were attacked by a Kahgarak, and trapped it in the Field of Shadows during their search. They managed to escape when the Zivon was summoned, but unfortunately, Whenua and Bomonga were tied up in Visorak webbing and nearly became its' meal. They were saved by their comrades, however, and the Toa and Rahaga subsequently fought the Visorak and won a tower, which they sealed from the Visorak using their elemental powers. They then stumbled upon demoralizing evidence which indicated they were not the destined Toa Metru. They found that Lhikan had originally meant to give the Toa Stones to the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks according to his reading of the stars but changed his mind, unknowingly acting on an idea planted in his mind by Teridax. At one point, Whenua and Bomonga went searching in the Archives, where, as Bomonga warned, a number of Rahi had escaped from and where they were hiding from the Visorak. Suddenly, Nuju crashed through a wall. Kualus jumped after, warning of a following creature. A Kahgarak soon followed through and launched its' Rhotuka but Nuju managed to create a wall of Ice which reflected the Rhotuka back and thus sent the Kahgarak to the Field of Shadows. The group continued on through the Archives to a safer place where Kualus explained a bit about the history of the Visorak but was interrupted by the entrance of Visorak before he could finish. Nuju kept the Rahi at bay while Whenua got the door open for them to escape, only to find a Kahgarak in the way. Enraged, Whenua charged up his Rhotuka and began firing wildly as he gave into madness, bringing the ceiling down on the entire group. This rendered them all unconscious, until Onewa and Vakama turned up to help them out. Getting out of the debris, the six along with the other Rahaga, went toward the Coliseum. On the way, Whenua had an argument with Vakama about sending Nokama and Matau out on a scouting mission. During the argument Vakama nearly strangled Whenua and was only stopped by Nuju. Continuing on, they met up with Nokama and Matau who had ended their mission by throwing the Visorak Battle Ram under which they were hiding to escape with one of Matau's tornadoes. The falling ram barely missed the others outside. The group made a plan to attack the Coliseum before the Visorak finished mutating the local Rahi and began on the Matoran. After they built the Airships, the Rahaga told the Toa Hordika of the Avohkii and sent them on a mission to collect the Makoki Stone. After saving Onewa from a group of Visorak in Po-Metru, Whenua went to Onu-Metru, where he found the third part of the stone deep in the Archives, and, after collecting it, accidentally triggered a flood that swept him away. However, he was saved by Nokama. After the Hordika collected all the pieces of the Makoki Stone and the Avohkii, they lost Vakama, who had gone off alone to reflect on his thoughts before being captured by the Visorak. The remaining five Hordika and the Rahaga traveled to the Great Temple, and while the Rahaga searched for clues to Keetongu's location, the five Toa waited outside, guarding the temple entrance. The next day, the Toa discovered that the Temple was on fire, and rushed in. Nuju discovered Norik trapped under rubble, and Whenua used his Thumpers to free the Rahaga. Norik explained that Vakama had attacked him, kidnapped the other Rahaga, and set the Great Temple on fire, as he had given in to his Hordika side and joined Sidorak and Roodaka. Though upset at the new revelation, they decided that they needed to continue the search for Keetongu, believing he was the only hope for Vakama. The Hordika and Rahaga found a piece of writing in the Great Temple. It told them to "follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky". They followed a certain river into Ko-Metru until it froze, creating the Ko-Metru Hideaway where they found Keetongu along with a surprise: Keetongu agreed to assist the Toa in rescuing Vakama, because the Toa cared so much about their friend. They arrived at the Coliseum, battled the Visorak, and because of Matau's reasoning with the fallen Toa, regained Vakama on their side. They then seemingly defeated Roodaka by unleashing their Elemental Rhotuka on her, unwittingly releasing Teridax from the Protodermis cage. Afterward, Keetongu cured all the Toa Metru of the Hordika Venom and they then resumed their great rescue of the sleeping Matoran. When they were on the way to the Isle of Mata Nui, Onewa saw that Teridax's prison was empty. Vakama said that Teridax would follow them to the new island, and he was correct. They later sacrificed their Toa Powers to wake up the Matoran, and became Turaga Metru, just as Toa Lhikan did for them. .]] Turaga When Whenua became a Turaga, he carried the Drill of Onua. He chose the underground caverns of Onu-Wahi for the location of Onu-Koro, aiding in its' construction, and later in its' defense, using his remaining powers. He chose Onepu and Taipu to both serve as his Hand. He was once rescued from a Vatuka by Takua in the Onu-Koro mines, and awarded the Matoran a Volo Lutu Launcher. He met with the Turaga at the Kini-Nui, and returned Whenua's stolen drill. When Onua arrived, Whenua met with him after Onepu found him. Whenua was swamped by a number of complaints from his village for a long time, ranging from poor mining conditions to a lava flow blocking the Lightstone mine. After Takua had helped with a number of the problems, Whenua was finally able to help him and answer his questions. When Takua came looking for a Matoran to accompany him to Kini-Nui, Whenua told him to take Taipu, who had enjoyed his experience in Le-Wahi. Takua later visited Whenua who had summoned him, while the village was under lockdown to ask about the mysterious rock layer, and Whenua told him they suspected it to be another entrance to Mangaia. After the Bohrok-Kal attacked Mata Nui, Whenua traveled with Onua in search for his Kanohi Nuva. As the duo traversed through the deep mines, they encountered a swarm of Kofo-Jaga. Onua wished to fight the creatures to get past them, although Whenua insisted on finding an alternative route. Angered, Onua agreed; later, the two had a talk about what true power was. Later, the two find the Kanohi Nuva, although it is guarded by two Manas. As they try to contemplate a way out, Onua begins drilling holes through the wall, allowing lava to pour in, much to Whenua's shock. However, Whenua realizes that Onua was trying to attract the Kofo-Jaga with the heat. The scorpions and crabs fought, not noticing the Toa and Turaga take the mask and depart. Later on, after the discovery of the Mask of Light, Teridax unleashed his Rahkshi on the island. Whenua took Onua and Pohatu to the outskirts of Po-Wahi into a cave, revealing thousands of Kraata. He informed the Toa Nuva that it was the Kraata that infected the Kanohi Teridax used to enslave the Rahi. He continued, saying that it was for this reason that he and the other Turaga captured as many of them as they could, locking them up in suspended animation. Unfortunately, the Rahkshi arrived, causing a cave-in and releasing all the Kraata from their prisons. The three of them managed to escape from the cave, sealing the rest of the Kraata in. A Shadow Kraata also managed to escape, but Pohatu captured it. Later when the Rahkshi attacked Onu-Koro, he was forced to evacuate his village. Return to Metru Nui When Whenua and the other Turaga traveled back to Metru Nui, they learned that Mata Nui was dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva, and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika, a search that they appeared to not have returned from. When the Toa Nuva began their search for the Staff of Artakha in the Archives, Onua recalled Whenua saying at an unspecified time that it was stolen by the Dark Hunters some time before. When the Great Spirit was revived from death, Whenua celebrated along with the rest of the inhabitants of Metru Nui. After the Toa Hagah's arrival on Metru Nui, Whenua and the other Turaga had to be persuaded by them and the Toa Mahri to allow them to carry out an idea for the Toa Hagah to journey under the Coliseum, in search of Teridax. Later, when the Order of Mata Nui began the fortification of Metru Nui for a battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Turaga were confined in the Coliseum after they refused to cooperate. After the victorious battle, the inhabitants of Metru Nui celebrated the Great Spirit's awakening. Teridax's Reign However, Teridax interrupted the celebration to announce his rule over the Matoran Universe. Then Whenua and the other Turaga fled into the Archives, bringing the Toa Nuva, Takanuva and as many Matoran as they could find with them. Later, the Turaga were able to find Krahka, who told them of tunnels leading to the shoreline. Some time later, he, along with the other Turaga of Metru Nui, was imprisoned in the Coliseum, with Ahkmou taking their place as the new ''"Turaga". After Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot destroyed, Whenua and the surviving residents of Metru Nui migrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. ''Dark Earth Abilities & Traits Wise and sage, Whenua has great faith in the past; he was always trying to learn from the past and make sure not to make the same mistakes in the future. Whenua is extremely knowledgeable about facts and history, skills gained from his career as an Archivist. Upon transforming into a Toa Metru, Whenua unlocked his full Elemental powers over Earth, as well as gaining other abilities possessed by Toa. When turned into Toa Hordika, Whenua's elemental abilities were weakened, and his Kanohi was fused to his face, removing his access to it. He also gained a bestial side, which he struggled to keep in check. Of all the Toa Metru, Whenua felt the strongest about conserving the escaped Rahi. As a Turaga, he retains his elemental powers, but to a lesser extent, as well as having a diminished form. Mask & Tools Whenua wore a Great Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision, as a Matoran and Toa Metru. It later transformed into a Noble Ruru when he became a Turaga. Whenua was also given a Noble Kanohi Huna, Matatu, Mahiki, Rau, and Komau from Onua after he collected them on Mata Nui. As a Toa Metru, Whenua wielded a pair of Earthshock Drills. They could help him dig, and when spun at high speeds, they could cause a loud sonic vibration. When he became a Toa Hordika, his drills mutated into a pair of Thumpers, which could summon Rahi or charge his Earth Rhotuka. He also acquired a Rhotuka Launcher through which he fired them. Whenua's Thumpers were restored to their original form when he was transformed back into a Toa Metru, but then were transformed into the Drill of Onua when he became a Turaga. As a Toa Hordika, he also found a Combat Staff. Quotes Trivia *Whenua was voiced by Paul Dobson in Legends of Metru Nui and Web of Shadows. Appearances *''Dark Earth'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''Lunchable Comic 1'' *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (In a Vision) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light Novel'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Collector's Sticker Book'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''BIONICLE: Colgate'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Whenua External Links *Whenua's My LEGO Network Page Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar